


Bun

by Azriver



Category: DMRW - Fandom
Genre: DMRW, M/M, 德罗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriver/pseuds/Azriver
Summary: Cp：德拉科·马尔福X罗恩·韦斯莱设定：我想标记的人一直想我标记他*Bun：小圆蛋糕。





	Bun

**Author's Note:**

> Cp：德拉科·马尔福X罗恩·韦斯莱  
> 设定：我想标记的人一直想我标记他  
> *Bun：小圆蛋糕。

01.  
马尔福永远是高贵与血统的象征，正因如此，我必定成为Alpha，这点毋庸置疑。  
我有一个笨手笨脚的恋人。虽然他愚蠢又穷酸，但是他很可爱，这就够了。  
性别确定之前就在一起的伴侣很少，毕竟分化季等于分手季。  
我说，我才不会刻意去关注一个纯血叛徒家族的小韦斯莱。我要是他绝对会夹着鼬鼠尾巴灰溜溜地躲藏着，而不是在别人眼皮底下大摇大摆地显露自己的落魄潦倒。他根本没有一处地方起眼——乱糟糟的红头发、不合身的旧长袍，脏兮兮的雀斑脸，多么可怜又难堪的模样。  
噢，梅林！我当时是怎么想的，明明他的一切都那么可爱！  
二年级的时候我看到他一个人躲在楼梯的角落里哭，真的在哭。只不过是被鼬鼠太太寄了封吼叫信，又被斯内普教授数落得一无是处，然后被皮皮鬼抓到半空中吓了半小时，就能哭成这样，果然还是天性软弱。  
但是，那张可怜兮兮的脸是怎么回事，会不会太犯规了！  
总之，过了一学年，我们已经是每天都能甜甜蜜蜜道晚安的关系了，对此我十分满意。  
之后他说是因为我看他的眼神太明显了——我不知道，我看着他的时候脑子里什么都没想，只知道我看的是他。

02.  
三年级是很重要的时期，庞弗雷夫人特意申请了几个课时向我们科普有关性别的知识，但是我听得有些敷衍，而那个傻乎乎的小鼬鼠压根没有放在心上。  
在讲解到信息素的时候，他突然神神秘秘地凑近我耳朵说：“我觉得你会是毒蛇毒液的味道——”  
该死的！我不就是在魔药学课上往他们小组的坩埚里加了点佐料，导致发生爆炸被斯内普教授扣了格兰芬多三个五十分而已，竟然记恨到现在——哼！这也是他自作自受，谁让他非要缠着泥巴种和疤头不同意和我组队。  
我朝他冷笑了一下，发出不屑的鼻腔音：“是什么，你都得受着——”  
虽然面上装作无所谓，但他那句话确确实实让我心中警铃大作，好几个晚上都彻夜难眠。我的忧虑直至分化开始才得以解除。  
再三确定后，我一刻不停地从斯莱特林休息室逛到格兰芬多休息室，迫不及待地让他闻我的气味。他用温热的鼻头蹭了蹭我的下巴，又蹭了蹭我的脖颈，故作深沉地思索半天，最后无辜地对我说：“我闻不出来——”  
我怎么忘了他还没有分化！他总是有本事在我燃烧的引火索上再撒把炸药，不过在看到他凝视我的湿漉漉的蓝眼睛后，火苗咻地就熄灭了。  
我摸了摸他的红发丝，勾起一边唇角，语气压抑不住的得意：“你肯定会喜欢——”他涨红了脸颊嗤笑着，发出毫无说服力的反驳。  
好不容易放下一桩心头大事，我又成天为他的性别分化而忧心忡忡。他坐在我怀里用后脑勺安慰我，说他要是能成为Alpha指不定就能和我一较“上下”了。我用一声冷哼回应他，这恰恰是他完全不需要操心的事情。

03.  
他的猫头鹰第一次在晚上敲响我的窗，仿佛一场如约而至的甜蜜幽会，我只披上外袍就急冲冲地跑到了校医院，什么都无法表现我此时的激动和期待。  
感谢梅林！他是Omega，一个软糯又可爱的Omega！其实我并不是受到所谓的固有观念的影响，而是我打从心底就觉得他应该是被给予爱护的一方，这与身份贵贱、地位高低等等所有什么见鬼的东西都无关。  
波特和格兰杰对于我的到来很是意外，不过没关系，以后他们常会从罗恩身上闻到我的气味的，他们唯一要做的就是习惯。  
我把罗恩的红脑袋闷在自己的胸口，缓慢地用唇瓣轻触他后颈的位置。他现在的味道很淡，因为他的腺体还没有完全长成。但我依旧欣喜不已，在那处留下密密麻麻的齿痕。  
他在我怀里不知道是憋的还是羞的，脸色通红地急促喘气。他稍稍起身搂住我，把发烫的脸颊贴上我的，阖起眼轻轻嗅着我的鼻息。  
他的舌尖若有若无地擦过我的唇角，我自然不会拒绝，吮着他的舌头进入他温热的口腔。这里的味道略微可感了些，热度像是要融化我的唇舌。  
甜甜的，他咂咂嘴说道。  
该死的！他是不是想吃奶油薄荷糖了。

04.  
他的腺体成熟后，第一次情潮也随之而来。天知道我为此还准备了厚厚的一本Omega生理资料书，为的就是在不标记的情况如何完美地解决彼此的需求。实际上，我的确认为Omega都不太愿意被标记。  
情事过后他显得有些无措不安，我抱住微微蜷缩的他，安抚性地亲吻他睫毛上未落的泪珠。他闭着眼睛往我胸口拱了拱，吻着他能触及的一切地方，然后在满满混杂的味道里累得睡过去。  
然后，他生气了，明眼可见的。  
我几乎每天都给他塞几张小纸条——即使我们没必要偷偷摸摸的，但这也是种情趣不是吗。然而他全部都没回复，也不把晚餐之后的时间留给我了。  
如果我不刻意去挑衅疤头和泥巴种，他偶尔与我对视的时候会露出善意的笑容，这种无差别的疏远令我厌恶。  
燃着蜡烛的水晶枝形吊灯在空荡荡的休息室里投下温馨的柔光，我却莫名觉得不适，像是被墨水侵染的羊皮纸上突兀的那块空白。  
我很久没有尝试过一个人了，很久没有了。和他在一起的日子总是模糊而欢愉。有时候我还在为魔药学论文奋笔疾书，他趴在桌子上用熠熠的眼神盯着我看，我就会停下笔和他交换呼吸与亲吻。有时候我们待得晚了，他在宵禁之后回去被斯内普教授抓个正着，还被讥骂了一通，但是第二次依旧会尽可能延长和我在一起的时间。  
我躺在沙发上放空自己，发现厚重的绿色壁纸缝里长了几块肮脏的青苔，长桌上都是萎靡的植物，比如枯萎的米布米宝仙人掌和绿萝。我开始怀念在这阴恻恻的地下室里泄露的一丝阳光，就像我等待他的晚安吻。

05.  
我的脾气几乎濒临极限，等我把视线从那颗低着吃饭的红脑袋上收回来时，我终于察觉到平时克拉布和高尔的位置坐了一个低年级的斯莱特林女生——阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯。  
我朝她微微点了点头，起身就要离开。她很快跟着我出到了门厅，我终于停下脚步，看看她究竟想说什么。  
“你知道格林格斯家与马尔福家的婚约？”  
“对，我知道。”  
“那我分化的时候你为什么不来陪我？”她脸上挂着冷淡而优雅的笑容，却装作真的很伤心的样子。  
“关于那张契约纸，我签不签，并不由你们决定——”我漫不经心地回给她一个假笑。  
“补偿。”  
“你想怎么？”  
她没有说话，突然凑近搭上我的肩，一股陌生的香气让我皱眉。  
脸上突然传来一阵剧痛，我不可置信地瞪着来人。  
一年级的时候，可怜的小穷鬼还只会在我的恶言恶语下委屈巴巴地瘪嘴；二年级的时候，愚蠢的小韦斯莱尝试用魔咒来反抗我，结果惨兮兮地吐了一路；三年级的时候，可爱的小鼬鼠会气急败坏地给我一拳，把我引以为傲的脸打偏；四年级的时候，恼怒的小罗恩一拳能让我磕破牙龈；五年级的时候，吃醋的小恋人一拳就把我揍得摔在地上了。  
该死的，我一定要让他退出魁地奇训练，参加一些温和优雅的活动，比如斯普劳特教授的插花课，西比尔特里劳妮教授的天文社，再不济躺在大湖草坪上晒太阳打瞌睡也是好的。  
等到罗恩气冲冲地跑开，格林格拉斯终于收敛起味道，对我微笑道:“这就算了。”

06.  
我又在那个楼梯见到了罗恩。他似乎是在等我。  
我走过去，他终于抬起头来，眼眶和鼻头一样染红。  
“你为什么不愿意标记我？”  
我突然模糊记起，手册上的确说过处于青春期的Omega容易缺乏安全感。  
“我们结婚，圣诞节放假就办——”  
他瞪大了眼睛，似乎在确认刚刚的声音是不是从我嘴里发出的。  
我没辙地叹了一口气，说出我的打算——要知道，一个马尔福的标记怎么能这么草率地完成——我必须拟好三份备用方案和一份正式策划，毕业以后在庄园里举行一场声势浩大的仪式，刊登上《预言家日报》，让每一个巫师都知道我和他的结合。  
他听完后有些咋舌，楞楞地盯着我，嘴巴嗫嚅着最后说出了一句:“你是不是有毛病？”  
我皱了皱眉，懒得反讥，低头顺着他的鼻息找到了他的嘴唇，动作极轻地吻了一下。  
他放松地靠进我怀里，啃咬我的喉结。我低哑地轻哼了一声，和他的嘴唇一下子贴在一起，仿佛两个磁极相撞。我用舌头顶开他的上颚，加深了这个黏糊糊的亲吻。  
分开数月的结果就是，我们都按捺不住自己的信息素，导致发情期提前了。  
等到我们又一次沾满对方的味道出现时，波特和格兰杰似乎松了一口气。  
“马尔福，真庆幸你没有性功能障碍——哦，我是说性冷淡——”格兰杰不轻不重地瞟了眼罗恩，他心虚得脸色发白。  
我嘴角微微抽搐着，攥紧拳头以免再让那只混蛋鼬鼠三天下不了床。  
罗恩越来越喜欢和我待在一块，似乎这样能让他感到舒适。大多时间他都会安安静静的——实际上，不可置否他有幽默细胞，但他确实不是个聒噪的人。凶神恶煞的样子无比有趣，乖巧温顺的样子也很讨人喜欢。  
我自然乐于接受这样潜移默化的改变，我的身侧终于重新拥有了阳光的温度。

07.  
六年级的时间很宽松，他却被麦格教授逼着选修了高级魔药学课程，虽然最满意这个决定的人该是我。  
霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩教授正展示着迷情剂的效果，罗恩情不自禁地凑上前，一副陶醉的神色。我暗自咬牙，想着什么时机合适将他拎回来。  
斯拉格霍恩教授适时盖好瓶塞，有意无意地抽问到了最近的罗恩。  
“你闻到了什么？”  
“薄荷木的味道、是马尔福的味道——”脱口而出的回答，意识到自己说了什么后，他的脸颊立刻染上一团红晕，慌乱地退回我的身边。  
我可不在意别人的目光，我抬高下巴，嘴角抑制不住地喜悦。  
实话说，那节课我根本不知道迷情剂是什么味道，因为罗恩就站在紧贴我手臂的位置。

07.  
正因为早有了这样的打算，我和罗恩刚毕业就举行了婚礼，毕竟很多事情在通过N.E.W.Ts后我就已经开始着手准备。  
我勉为其难地答应罗恩让波特和格兰杰作为证婚人，他们接到邀请的时候同时露出了解脱的神情，并且嚷嚷着表示他们已经受够了我们因为标记的事情而吵吵闹闹。  
婚礼上我们都选择了白色西服，因为罗恩坚持说穿黑西装就像教区牧师一样，还顺便把我以往舞会的着装品味都贬低了一遍。我冷笑了一下，言简意赅地提到他的那件老祖母礼裙至今还压在我们的衣柜箱底。  
栅栏前门缓缓打开了，我们并肩走下台阶，在玫瑰花丛中穿行。玫瑰花园里的萤光闪闪烁烁，一些霍格沃茨的朋友坐在曲折小径旁的镂花长凳上。直到站上证婚台，我的步子才真正踏实下来。  
“女士们先生们！”波特清了清嗓子，似乎强忍着鸡皮疙瘩，表情纠结地念出稿子下一句，“今天我们聚集在这里，庆祝两个忠贞的灵魂彼此结合……”  
我感觉到罗恩的视线盯着我，当他终于喃喃说出回应我那句“I do”的话语时，我知道他的眼睛一定在笑了。  
我凑近他，温热的红色发丝拂到我的颈骨。  
“……我宣布你们结为终身伴侣。”哈利在我们头顶上高高挥舞魔杖，一大片银色的星星落下来，绕着我们此刻紧紧相拥的身体旋转。  
紧接着极乐鸟和小金铃铛从爆裂的金色礼球里飞出来，飘浮在半空，全场的喧闹声中又增添了清脆的鸟鸣声和铃铛声。  
当晚的婚礼狂欢我和罗恩都没有待很久，因为他的好兄弟——韦斯莱双胞胎将悬空漂浮的一大瓶香槟翻了个底朝天，全部淋在了我们身上。  
分不清是乔治·韦斯莱还是弗雷德·韦斯莱——其中一个人朝我们坏笑地眨了眨眼睛，还没来得及说出什么玩笑话，就被面红耳赤的罗恩揍了一顿。

08.  
房间天花板是穹顶的，上面绘着流淌的星空，地面深蓝色的毛毯也布满星光。  
我在黑暗中轻轻地抚弄他的头发，他轻轻地在我唇边呢喃，我们轻轻地亲吻。  
他的舌尖颤动地探寻着我的，他的呼吸因为混杂了酒花味而变得酸甜参半。但他原本的气味甚至比任何红酒的度数都要高，因为我感觉我的胸腔里一阵火烧火燎。  
他的脸颊通红，单薄的下唇闪耀着水润的光泽，眉目间流动着情欲和笑意，我觉得我醉得更加要命。  
我胡乱拿起桌上的解酒茶含了一口，喂进他湿热的口腔里。他咽得太急，被呛得连连咳嗽，手背压在嘴唇上，又被我急不可耐地拉开再次厮磨。  
他趴在柔软的被褥上，撑起膝盖凸显出两个姣好的腰窝。我的手抚上去打着圈逗弄，温暖滑腻的感觉在指间流连不去。  
我用膝盖顶开他的腿根，他的臀缝间还淌着透明的液水。几乎是垂直的角度，我撞入了他的体内。比往常还要滚烫的温度几乎要把我烫化，显然他也是这么感觉的，他呻吟着，扭摆着。  
敏感的内壁紧致地勾勒出龟头圆润的边缘和茎体鼓动的脉络，穴肉细密地挤压吸吮着。我额角一抽，不受控制地狠狠破开了他的隐子宫口，他惊呼一声，面庞掠过一丝痛色。  
“德拉科！慢点！”  
我没什么诚意地说了句抱歉，因为我还要进入得更深，并且不打算停下来。  
他的手臂因为攥紧被单而偾张出流畅的肌肉线条，我俯身上去亲吻他的肩头以及细腻的纹理，宫口的紧致以及壁肉的湿柔让我在他的皮肤上低吟，性器顶端膨胀了一圈，将壁缝撑到极致。  
“这是什么？”罗恩含含糊糊地问道，浸水的蓝色瞳眸半眯着，显得有些迷茫。  
“结。”我吻去他眼角沁出的泪水，甚至比它们涌出的速度还快。  
他的身体抖个不停，迎合我抽插的动作微弱了下来，渐渐随着我的节奏虚弱地晃动。  
长时间的标记性射精让他每一寸皮肤都像被我的味道碾压过一般，满是眩晕与沉迷。我咬破他后颈的腺体，强烈的Alpha信息素毫无克制地突刺到他每一根神经，让他的身体小幅度弹跳了一下。  
结束后，我将他拥进怀里，带着轻佻的口吻问他:“满意了吗，马尔福太太？”  
“嘿！别这样称呼我——”他涨红了脸，埋进我的颈窝咕哝说道，“都怪你性格太糟糕，不然我也不会着急着……”  
“你可以试试我糟糕的底线——”我难得没有反驳。  
夜色更浓，我们只是静静地躺着，我轻微笑了一下，他也露出一个恬静的小弧度。  
如同夏末一个淡蓝色的午后，我们挨着坐在微风轻拂的风铃草丛里，温和广渺的大湖并不需要我们去冒险，只需要我们陪伴着彼此，度过真实而漫长的时光。


End file.
